Dirge for the Dead
by UnicornxNinja
Summary: Eva Dirge and Nikki McKlatz, two best friends. But what's different about this couple of pals? Well, for one thing, Eva is a necromancer. For another, Nikki is dead. What could really screw this pair up? A new student. Chloe Saunders.
1. One: Nikki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Blah.**

**Note: This is a story dedicated to my bfflz, Dirge. Think of it as an early birthday present.

* * *

**

It all started not to far away, in the city of Chicago. A friendship formed between human and ghost. All knowledge about Edison Group and the Genesis Project was released, as were secrets about necromancers, sorcerers, shamans, werewolves, and other magical beings. It was when The Declaration of Independence was changed to "All mean, alive or not, are created equal." It was where Eva Dirge discovered her true necromancy. It was where Nicola McKlatz was murdered by her own mother. It was where life had begun all over again. It was the beginning of a whole new universe.

"Nikki?" Dirge asked one sunny morning as she and her friend watched the sun rise.

"Mm?"

"You never told me, how did you die?"

Nikki paused, lowering her head.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, no," Nikki replied. "No, I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "It was a beautiful morning, like this one. I stepped into the kitchen, while my mother was making breakfast. I hated my mother. Whenever Dad was around, she'd hug me and kiss me and show great affection. But when Dad was at work, well, it's like she was a whole new person."

"What happened?" Dirge raised an eyebrow.

Nikki rested her head on her knees. "She used to beat me, when I did things wrong."

"That's terrible."

Nikki nodded. "That morning, Dad had left for work early. I walked, well, limped into the kitchen, considering the night before she bruised my legs pretty bad. I told her I was sick. I took my temperature that morning and it was over one hundred three. She didn't believe me. I argued and whined and she just got a little too pissed off at me. And then…" Nikki zoned out.

Dirge paused. "…and then?"

Nikki lost herself in a weeping fit.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, Nikki!" Dirge said, scooting over to comfort her friend. "I didn't mean to push. I'm sorry."

Nikki sat upright. "It's okay," she said. "I'm fine."

And with that, the girls watched the sun rise in silence, those last words lingering in the air.

* * *

I stepped through the door. "EVA! WAKE UP!"

Eva sprung up in her bed. "Hm?" She looked over at me. "Oh, hi Nikki."

I had been living with Eva since we met. That was the greatest day of my life. She was at the graveyard, practicing her necromancy, when she pulled my ghost out. We had a nice talk about some of our interests, which appeared to be a lot. We like the same anime, the same music, and we hated those dumb ass Damnbercrombie and Bitch (Abercrombie and Fitch, if your wondering) brands.

When Eva was younger, she was kept in Lyle House. She was the youngest one there, but befriended some nice people. Now that Edison Group is out, she's free.

I, too, was a special child. But my dad kept me a secret from the world. We didn't tell anyone. I was- well, am- a telekinetic half-demon. Which is a pretty cool thing to have, because it still applies when you're dead.

Since I don't sleep, I usually go out when Eva does. So in the morning, I'm her personal alarm clock.

I walked through the wall and into the kitchen, where I had set out Eva's breakfast. Since her parents are dead, we live together by ourselves. Most of the laws don't apply to special kids like us, so they presume it's okay for two thirteen-year-olds to live together. My role in our family was sort of like a mom, though it'll become real weird pretty soon, because in less than a month, Eva will officially be one year older than me.

When Eva was done eating, I followed her to school. I like going to school with her, because she's the only necromancer there, so it's fun to mess with people's heads.

I'm the only one of us who gets excited about school. Eva has no other friends besides me there because she's different from everyone else.

The first year we lived together and she went to school, some fuckhead started teasing her for talking to herself, since he can't see when she talks to me. So I…helped out. …Let's just say it involved permanent brain damage, and a bat. She got detention, but all in all, it was pretty fun. Either way, no one messes with her anymore, just ignores her, which makes me feel really bad.

* * *

That day, Eva had a math test, which really sucks, because I had to sit through the whole thing.

I leaned over Eva's shoulder and looked at her paper. I blinked. "The answer's 24," I said.

"I can do my own test, ya know?" she shot back at me.

"Eva," Miss Henderson said. "Is that ghost with you again?"

"Ehhh…" Eva stammered.

"Get it out of here!"

The way Miss Henderson called me an "it" really reminded me of my mother. I fumed.

"If my fists didn't go right through that women, I'd make her bleed," I said, balling my fists. Eva just glared at me. I looked back at her. "Alright, I'm going."

I stepped through into the next classroom, which was seventh grade woodshop.

Did I say that Eva was the only necromancer at her school? I meant the only necromancer _student_. The woodshop teacher, Mr. Brink, was a necro as well. He glanced over at me.

"Oh, hello Nikki," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Brink."

"What brings you here?"

I pointed a finger towards Eva's classroom. "Eva's taking a math test."

Mr. Brink nodded and scratched his beard.

The students didn't bother looking up when Mr. Brink started talking to "thin air", because I pop in all the time when Eva, or her teachers, kick me out. I usually help out with the cleanup and using the dangerous power tools, considering I don't get hurt by them.

Mr. Brink and I usually had conversations about the difference between life and death, special kids and non special kids, sorcerers verses witches, oh, and anime. We talk about that a lot when Eva can't. He was like a father to me, a father who taught children how to handle wood. He was a pretty cool guy.

When the bell rang, and I finished helping him clean up, I told him I was going to wander until lunch. He told me not to cause trouble, and if I do, do it to Miss Henderson.

I thought I'd check out some of the student files to see if anything changed. Eva was in History now, so she should be far away from the school office.

I waltzed through the door, whistling Anthem Of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year, when I saw that the office women with the name I never seem to remember had gone to the teacher's lounge. I sat at her computer and looked through the student files, as I always did on Thursdays.

And I found out some interesting news.

There was an email in the inbox from the high school down the street. They said they got a transferred in senior from Canada. And to think, not only that, but she's a necromancer too. Chloe Saunders, her name was.

Well, of all my luck.

* * *

**Yeah, it was short, it was just the introduction.**

**Okay, Eva (or Dirge) is my bestie (her username is Dirge for the Dead if you want to check her out). I got the idea for this story a while ago, but I needed another main character and I wanted it to be her. She hasn't read the Darkest Powers series, so I'm gonna do some explaining at the end of each chapter that she needs to know, so all you people who actually read Darkest Powers, you don't have to read any further.**

**Dirge: So here is what you'll need to know from this chapter.**

**-Edison Group is the group that was working on a Genesis Project, to rearrange the DNA of the kids with powers.**

**-Lyle House was mostly the setting for the first book, where the kids with powers originally went, but I don't think it runs anymore after they all run away.**

**-Telekinetic Half-Demons can move stuff around when they're ghosts.  
**

**-Chloe Saunders is the main character of the book, a teenage necromancer.**

**Okay that's it. PEACE OUT MA BISCUITS!**

**~Nikki-senpai**


	2. Two: Dirge and Nikki

**-pops streamers- SURPRISE!**

**Well, sort of.**

**This is my written out surprise party for Dirge for the Dead. And you know what that means.**

**Random people: It's Christmas already?**

**Me: No! It's her birthday you dolts! You're all fired!**

**People: Awww…**

**Okay, so, in honor of Dirge's birthday, I'm giving her a birthday chapter in this story. YAAAYYY!**

**So sit back, chillax, and let the awesomeness of "Dirge for the Dead" blow you're mind…sort of. Not really.

* * *

**

I waited around in the schoolyard for Nikki. I hope I didn't make her angry by shooing her off. When she gets angry, she goes on rampages; knocking things over, freaking out the locals, I think it's how she copes.

Finally, I saw her.

"Nikki!" I called out to her. She look over and waved, then started towards me.

"Hey, Eva," she said.

"Where were you?"

"At the high school."

I paused. "The high school? What were you doing there?"

"Meeting the new necro," she said with a smile.

I was awestruck. A new student? A _necromancer_?

Nikki and I didn't say anything else, just started walking home. The only sound made was me kicking a pebble all the way there.

* * *

A few weeks later, Nikki started preparing for Dirge's birthday.

"Eva's birthday is tomorrow," Nikki said to Mr. Brink one Friday morning.

"How old?" he asked.

"Fourteen," Nikki replied, fixing her eyes on a kid shuffling through a few papers in his backpack.

Nikki finally sprung up. "I forgot to tell Chloe!"

"Who?" Mr. Brink raised an eyebrow.

"The new necromancer over at the high school," Nikki said standing up and heading for the door. "I have to tell her about Eva's birthday!"

* * *

I crept through the halls of the public high school. I've started visiting Chloe twice a week now. Today wasn't normally a day I would go, but I had a plan.

I stepped into the English room and walked through some kids to get to Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe," I said with a smile.

She turned her head and flashed a grin, which I knew meant, "I'm busy, Nikki. I'll talk to you after class."

And so I waited until her class was over. I really didn't pay attention, because I didn't give a crap about the history of Mark Twain.

Once the bell finally rang, I sprang up to talk to Chloe.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Eva's birthday is tomorrow," I said with a smile.

She nodded. "I've never met her before. What's she like?"

"You'd love her," I said. "In fact, I hoping maybe you'd come over for her birthday. You know, the two necro's and a ghost, celebrating a special day."

Chloe smiled. "Sure, I'd love to meet Eva."

I was going to say something amongst the lines of "Thanks", when something passed through me and hit Chloe. She picked up the object, and crumpled piece of paper. She unfolded it to reveal in big black words, "Schizo!". I look over at a group of chuckling girls.

I fumed and, though I didn't realize it, began to raise a trashcan in the corner.

"Calm down, Nikki!" Chloe said, trying but failing to put a hand on my shoulder. "I've seen what happens when telekinetic half-demons get angry. It isn't pretty. And it got me a pretty bad cut in the leg."

I relaxed my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Back in Lyle House, my first roommate, Liz, was a telekinetic half-demon. She thought it was a poltergeist. When I didn't believe her, she got so pissed and upset-" Chloe shuddered.

"What happened to Liz?" I asked.

Chloe turned a corner, and I followed suit. "She's dead now," she sighed.

"Oh…" I paused. "I'm sorry."

Chloe waved it off. "That's okay. Well, I'm heading off to math now. See ya tomorrow I guess."

"Bye," I said, and walked out.

* * *

Nikki, Chloe, and Dirge sat on the hill outside the house watching the sun go down.

"Thanks for a great birthday," Dirge said.

"No problem," Chloe said. "It's nice to meet another necro once in a while."

Nikki said nothing, just kept her eyes on the sunset.

"What's up, Nikki?" Dirge asked.

"It's just, I don't feel like today was such a great day," Nikki replied.

"What're you talking about?" Dirge said with a smile. "Today was awesome!"

Nikki closed her eyes and buried her nose in her knees, trying to convince herself that she had fun that day. But nothing happened.

Nikki sighed as the final seconds of light faded. She had a feeling life was about to get complicated.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'm worn out from typing this, the next chapter to a different fic of mine, and an essay for English.**

**Anyway…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIRGE! HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND GET LOTS'A PREZZIES!**

**Love of Love and other crap,**

**~Nikki-sama**


End file.
